lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Seth Tomasino
Welcome Hi, welcome to L.A. Noire Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:The Tom page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Annonnimus (Talk) 23:43, January 6, 2011 User:Annonnimus knows most about the characters i just did a bit of research and noticed a few cars. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 00:12, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Re; Question I only know as much as I can find out through google :) You can check out a couple of links on this blog. --Anon talk 18:01, January 7, 2011 (UTC) : I'm actually amazed that there's so much info about it already, I thought the three videos and a couple of previews was all I can find. But with a little persistence, google delivers :) --Anon talk 18:15, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :: Oh yeah, I can't wait. But it's not so bad, since I've only gotten into the game about 2 weeks ago, and some people have been waiting for it for more then 5 years. --Anon talk 18:21, January 7, 2011 (UTC) ::: Now if only Rockstar wanted to post a release date for it, so at least we'd know how much longer we have to wait :/ --Anon talk 18:32, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :::: Yep, I'm a bureaucrat. --Anon talk 19:57, January 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Jmf6 is also a bureaucrat (he founded the wiki) but he has only been active for one day and never came back. --Anon talk 20:24, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::: There are three active users right now, you can see the list of all the people who edited this wiki . --Anon talk 20:45, January 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: Of course you can :) All help is welcome. --Anon talk 20:52, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: The godfather wiki contains everything about the godfather, including the video games. --'Sonny Black' (Talk) 10:56, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: ANATOLEY I've seen him on a couple of wikis and I know what he's capable of, but I still think he can become a good editor (based on his edits on the Red Dead wiki, made no problems there), he just needs to keep his temper in check. Also, I blocked him for three days after he left you that nice message :) --Anon talk 01:57, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Asked a friend to make he the The Tom things, also i've told Annonnimus about ANAT0LY when he first edited here. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 16:31, January 20, 2011 (UTC) : I know he's been blocked at least 5 times on the Mafia wiki and I've blocked him on the Fallout wiki for vandalism (after which, he came back and vandalized the page again), but I still believe that he can learn from his mistakes, may take him a looooong time, but there's still hope. :Of course if he makes a lot trouble here, after a couple of blocks he will be banned indefinitely. --Anon talk 18:12, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Block Replying to your message at the Fallout wiki I blocked you for intimidating behavior, harassment and insulting other editors. SirLinkalot96 is clearly done talking to you, so please just move on. --Anon talk 07:03, January 22, 2011 (UTC) : Wikia is not the place for your drama. I don't care what happened between the two of you, all I care about is keeping wikis civil. : Also, you can reply on this talk page. --Anon talk 07:15, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Avatar Yep, I got it from Rockstar's download section. --Anon talk 18:24, January 24, 2011 (UTC) : Oh yeah, it does look like like the cover, I had no idea :) --Anon talk 18:39, January 24, 2011 (UTC) There are no rules about abandoning your account, so I think you can. But why would you want to do that? --Anon talk 18:44, January 24, 2011 (UTC) : What you might like to do instead, is ask wikia to change your user name. This would allow you to keep your edits and your name would no longer be associated with your past. : If you want to change your user name, you can and ask the staff to change your current name to the new one. (I'm not totally sure if they still offer this service, since I haven't seen it performed in a while.) : P.S. The user name change will be visible on all the wikis you've been active on, it will appear as a 'move' in the recent wiki activity. --Anon talk 19:01, January 24, 2011 (UTC) If you really want to erase your past, create a new account ...-- 19:07, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :: I'll check it out. --Anon talk 19:12, January 24, 2011 (UTC) easy even with translation, ... 19:27, January 24, 2011 (UTC)